


Addictive (Kageyama Tobio x Reader)

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: Goodbyes always are the hardest, especially when your boyfriend is so goddamn addictive.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 320





	Addictive (Kageyama Tobio x Reader)

Sometimes, you think that you might enjoy the aftermath of your trysts just as much as the actual thing. Breathing heavily, you two lay there with closed eyes and heaving chests as you revel in the oxytocin-induced bout of euphoria. You smile at the sensation of his calloused hand gently clasping yours, fingers tenderly caressing your knuckles. 

Sometimes, however, it was also the part you dreaded most. 

You would’ve given anything to spend the night in Kageyama’s arms - and of course, to wake up to his soft kisses in the morning. Unfortunately for you, volleyball was a demanding mistress, and it required him to be ready for practice by 6am.

He’s apologetic as he pulls away, planting a kiss on your forehead before searching for his clothes (that you had carelessly flung in different corners of the room).

You’re conscious of the dull ache in between your legs as you walk him to your front door, but it doesn’t bother you in the slightest - you’re desperate to hold on to any lasting memory of your time together until he’s finally free to see you again.

Turning to look at him, you giggle at his reddened face, realizing that he’s fixated on the blooming patches of crimson and plum painted across your neck. 

“I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

Shushing him, you feign a mock scolding tone, “Tobio, don’t you dare apologize. It’s not like I didn’t ask for it, y’know.” It never failed to amuse you how your boyfriend - who only minutes ago had you crying at the ministrations of his fingers - was the same person who got flustered at the sight of a couple of hickies. God, he was fucking cute. 

Opening the door, he steps out before facing you again. His eyes flutter shut when you reach up, lightly tracing the sharp cut of his jawline. “Tobio, aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” you whisper. Eyes softening, he nods before gently wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to his form. 

Gripping his cheek, you guide him down to your height, melding your lips together in a soft kiss. As he shifts to push the back of your head closer against him in an effort to deepen the kiss, you find yourself getting lost in him.

The feeling of his lips brushing against yours; his strong arms enclosing you in a tight embrace; his toned body pressing against your soft form. You’re spiralling down the rabbit hole that is Kageyama Tobio, and you have no intentions of ever returning.

In that moment, you know that you’re completely and utterly _addicted_. 

“I have practice tomorrow.” It's a quiet murmur, whispered between messy kisses. 

Still, he makes no effort to pull away from you.

Eyes still closed, you respond back breathily, “I know.”

And with that, your kisses grow hungrier as you reach up to him, desperate to leave no space between you two. You feel a tinge of guilt, knowing that you were being selfish and making this harder for him. He was simply addictive, and you couldn’t get enough. 

“I could always wake up extra early and leave enough time to get ready.”

You pull away the moment you hear him, eyes widening when you comprehend what he’s just said. But then you catch sight of his darkening eyes, and you know it’s a sealed deal. Practically yanking him inside, you promptly lock the door before pulling him back against your lips.

Without breaking the kiss, he grips the back of your thighs with his strong arms, lifting you to wrap your legs around his waist before pushing you against the door. Digging your nails into the back of his neck, you whine as he trails hot kisses down the length of your neck - probably adding to the extensive collection of existing hickies.

The grind of his hard abdomen against your center is delicious, but not enough to grant you any reprieve from the growing ache. Pulling him away from your neck, you plead, teary-eyed, “Tobio, p-please, I need you to do _something_. Fuck, I need you so bad!” He smirks at that, and with you still in his arms, begins advancing towards the bedroom.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
